Forum:Burning Questions
This thread is to list burning questions that don't link up with other topics. Aftermath of Sturmhalten * To start off with, a loose thread that's really been bothering me: what happened to the surviving dingbot (the gold helicopter) with Agatha's correct message from Stormhalten? More to come as I think of them. Vikingkinq : Speculation is that it became half of the brick joke. The question is when will it drop in to complete the joke. It could be very useful now that the question has come up if Agatha is the Other or not. --Rej ¤¤? 23:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Other questions from the fight: *How was Sturmhalten contained? *Who has Van Rijn's notes now? *How did Lu in Anevka get rid of Anevka's tank? Lucrezia cut the cables before Tarvek turned Anevka into Lunevka. See here for full explaination: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20060911 *How did she get away with it and still retain the title of princess? Lucrezia is a very good actress. People already knew that there was a clank in Sturmhalten that thought she was the princess. And since she was inhabiting the same body, it wasn't hard to pull off. *Where are the Geisters now? *Where is the summoning engine? *How many more Lu darlings have been created? --Rej ¤¤? 23:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) This most burning of burning questions is a two-parter: * Who IS Klaus's wife, and... * Is she also Gil's mother? Corgi 07:04, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well, given Klaus' comments about not having seen his wife in ages, and the whole Zeetha/Klaus/Gil issue, I think the simplest answer is that Klaus' wife is a high-ranking Skifandrian woman, possibly a royal (and thus, Zeetha's relative), who Klaus met when he was dumped in Skifander by Lucrezia. They parted on somewhat acrimonious terms (note his comment about women trying to kill him), and Klaus' thinks the Skifandrians want Gil dead (possibly as part of a succession issue). Vikingkingq ::: Well, yes, but it's largely collective inference. Occam's Razor, to be sure, but we have no proof. Corgi 07:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Fans of Edgar Rice Burroughs will find similarities between Skifander and Opar - perhaps Klaus violated tradition by taking Gil with him back to Europa? Kalaong 08:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Here's my pet theory: After Lucrezia slipped him a Mickey on the eve of her marraige to Bill Heterodyne, she had him shipped as far away as possible. This may have been after Barry discovered Skifander and it was seen as a nearly impossible to visit/return from, so could have purposely chosen that location. :::::After he "arrives", he spends time figuring out how to get home again, along the way marrying into Skifander royalty and having a couple of kids, Zeetha and Gil (possibly twins). This is supported by Zeetha saying she is the daughter of "Chump" and Klaus no doubt thinking of himself as '''a chump for being duped by Lucrezia. Also there's a subtle cowlick of "Klaus Hair" on all three of them to hint at a genetic resemblance. :::::Finally, let's keep in mind Zeetha was '''chosen to voyage to the outside world with the explorers who (re)discovered Skifander, so it's possible her Mom thought it was about time for her to spend some time with her father. RebuiltHumanThree (talk) 18:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::: What happened to the Clank that contains the duplicate Other? Answer: She is at the Great Hospital awaiting her interview with wasped Klaus. --Rej If Lucrezia is a goddess, is she an immortal that implanted false memories into her 'family' or is the Other a being that took over the body of Lucrezia in order to have a mortal form? evilauthor Enigma variations *Was the window in Beetleburg connected from the past or from the future? *To whom was the clank pointing out Agatha('s locket). I.E. to whom did she say ""Like that." *Why was she pointing it out? *Why was "that" important enough to crank up a portal window?" --Rej ¤¤? 23:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : Something that may be worth noting: We can't quite be certain that the Enigma was pointing at Agatha. While that's the obvious assumption, there were a number of odd characters . For example, the engineer absorbed in his notes, the uniformed guys (one of them moving on mechanical insectoid legs), and the very suspicious-looking short guy in a trenchcoat and wide-brimmed hat. The reason I'm taking particular note of anyone in uniform is that we already know from that there is some very peculiar interest by other time-portalers (i.e. Agatha, Gil, and Moloch) in the fate of the other survivors of . —Undomelin ✉ 06:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason for Enigma's appearance was for Agatha to lose her locket. so while what she is pointing to in canon is up for speculation the authors intentions limit the possibilities. Especially the possibilities for justifiable speculation. The other point you bring up is cause for some interesting thought. We know that Agatha is time windowing from the future to find something out about the past that will affect the future. We also know she had to do a bit of searching to find the right point in the past. *What made Enigma's search lead to looking in on Agatha at that moment? *How did Enigma know to look in Beetleburg. *Why did Enigma know to look on that date and time? *Where else might Enigma have popped up while searching? **If Enigma didn't have to search, why not? Perhaps the Enigma was merely pointing to the time window itself? "that" could be the end of a phrase leading up to the opening of the window. 07:27, April 11, 2013 (UTC)